


Joint Practice

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Get Togetherness, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen between Sousuke and Makoto during a joint ocean training camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on tumblr.

Sousuke wasn’t a team player. He tried, for Rin, to be interested in this training camp  _thing_ but he was not really playing along with the “team building” activities. It was meant to make their relays better but Sousuke didn’t care for relays but he was  _trying_ , damn it, trying for Rin.

Least he’d been able to swim in the ocean and that had felt different to his usual training, better than the chlorine and bright lights of an indoor pool. And his shoulder had still hurt but not as bad when he’d focused on the feeling of waves and tides and the feel of cool air on his face as he surfaced. Now they were done for the night, the tents being pitched on the beach and Sousuke was watching Mikoshiba and Nitori try to put one up, arguing about the poles and the instructions, Sousuke deciding to watch rather than intervene. It was best they learnt for themselves.

He supposed his whole mood wasn’t helped by the other people pitching tents, glancing to watch the Iwatobi team put up their tents, watching how Rin was helping Nanase and trying not to make their glances and touches obvious. Sousuke wasn’t stupid, unlike the rest of the two swim teams and he was sure Rin was going to make some convenient way so that he got to share a tent with Nanase and that would leave Sousuke sharing with one of the Iwatobi’s. Which would be just  _perfect._  Trying not to get too grouchy, he walked over to where Rin was, deferring to his captain and telling him he was going to go for a run before he turned in for the night. He was surprised then that Tachibana asked whether he could join him and Sousuke consented, the two of them getting away from the arguments and lingering touches on the beach.

They didn’t speak during the run, only kept pace and Sousuke decided he like Tachibana as a partner as he was unobtrusive and he didn’t have to compensate for someone’s smaller legs. When they finally returned, sweaty, drinking water, it had apparently been decided that Sousuke and Tachibana were sharing the remaining tent, the discreet pairing off seemed to have been done without their consent.

Tachibana only raised an eyebrow in Sousuke’s direction and shrugged. And while Sousuke had thought the Iwatobi’s were oblivious to Rin and Haru’s eye fucking, it seemed at least one of them was not. Sousuke snorted under his breath in consent, sending a glare in Rin’s direction who only gave him the slightest smirk in response. Someone was getting laid tonight and was being a cocky asshole about it.

It wasn’t late but due to the fact there was little to do and the early morning “training” routine - they were turning in early and Sousuke had to negotiate the whole “tent” issue with Tachibana. He let Tachibana go in first, the sleeping bags being unfurled and he guessed he was getting ready for whatever he was going to wear to sleep in as Sousuke kept his gaze out to the sea and the darkening sky. He was just hoping Rin and Nanase would keep it down as their tent was pitched next to theirs.

The zip to the tent opened and Tachibana’s head popped out, Sousuke nodding and crawling inside the tight space. It was small and suddenly Sousuke was grumpy again as they were both big guys and sharing the tent was going to be difficult as well as slipping out of his clothes. Deciding he wasn’t going to bother trying to change into anything else, Sousuke tried to wriggle out of his track jacket, his sweat pants, and it was when he was getting those off, that he lost some balance and ended up touching Tachibana. His hand was on his stomach, his chest,  _some_ part of him that Sousuke was unsure about but he was touching him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, moving and slipping out of the rest of the clothing.

“No problem.”

Sousuke grunted at that. Tachibana was always too nice and he moved again, his knee pressing against the material of the tent as he tried to get in the sleeping bag. It was a frustrating process that let to him making a huffing noise and cursing Rin under his breath. Finally, Sousuke was lying down, his sleeping bag not bothered with and lying on top of it in only boxer briefs.

“You know your problem, Tachibana, you’re too nice. Your best friend wants to bang Rin and you agree to sharing a tent with me.”

He laughed under his breath and Sousuke heard him shift. “So did you.”

“Yeah…” Sousuke said, his eyes on the ceiling of the tent, “but that’s because he’d try and sneak out and I want sleep.”

“Maybe I had the same ulterior motive.”

Sousuke turned his head and raised one eyebrow, put his arms behind his head. “Yeah? Wanting a decent night sleep?”

Tachibana nodded. “And not having to listen to them being all…”

His voice trailed off and Sousuke nodded. “They think they’re being discreet but –“

“It’s obvious, right?”

Sousuke now turned onto his side, looking at Tachibana in the dim light of the tent, he could make out his shape, the form of his body underneath a sleeping bag and he laughed.

“Yeah, so damn obvious.”

There was silence in the tent then and Sousuke wasn’t sure what else to say but talking to Tachibana was nice, he was easy to discuss things with and he got it. Got what it was like to be the friend who was watching his best friend be an in love dumbass.

Sighing, stretching out as best as he could in the confines of the tent, Sousuke then turned over, looking at the material of the tent rather than at Tachibana and tried to sleep, listening to the sound of waves and ignoring any other noises from the tents around them.

He was asleep, he figured, when he heard the sound of grunts, of moans being muted by hands in mouths or pillows and Sousuke felt a warmth in his skin that was not due to the sleeping bag as he realised that there was a body pressed up to him, a body that was firm and strong in the right places and no longer encased in the padding of a sleeping bag. He wondered in Tachibana would be embarrassed when he woke up and found out he was holding Sousuke in some kinda bear hug type thing but then he figured something else was more embarrassing as he felt something hard pressed against his ass and Sousuke’s own mouth went dry as he felt it.

It was difficult not to grind back, difficult not to move as Sousuke could hear the moans from the other tent, even above snoring, even above the waves and he felt his own cock hardening from the duel sensation of Tachibana close and the noise of his best friend fucking not so far away. He could smell Tachibana – a smell of salty sweat, of something fresh and clean and he couldn’t help the desire to move back, press back against a firm chest and the cock pressed against him.

He ground back into the body behind him, reaching his hand to where his own cock now ached, fully hard, and he felt a short exhale of breath, an exhale that indicated that Tachibana was awake.

There was a push away, Tachibana mumbling something and Sousuke turned, grabbed then for his shoulder, feeling the heat of his skin.

“Don’t worry,” he said quietly and he moved closer, running his hand to find his jaw, working out where his face was so they could press their lips together.

It was sloppy and tentative and not the best kiss Sousuke had ever had but Tachibana seemed inexperienced but that didn’t matter. The sound of Rin and Nanase had suddenly gone and all Sousuke could hear was the rushing in his ears, the blood thrumming through his veins as he pushed at Tachibana, pushing him onto his back and straddling him, their lips leaving each other’s for a moment.

Unlike Rin, Sousuke wasn’t prepared for anything, this had been a dumb training camp – he’d  not been expecting to be sharing the same tent as Tachibana and definitely didn’t expect to wake up pressed up to him with a hard on but he wasn’t going to turn down the situation – not when Tachibana seemed more than willing, gripping onto his bicep, running a hand up to the back of his neck as Sousuke ground his hips into his, their cocks trapped between their bodies and fabric creating friction. The kiss was getting better, Tachibana seemed a quick learner and Sousuke snaked a hand down between their bodies, fumbling with Tachibana’s tight underwear, stretching the material over his cock and then palming at him as he pushed his own down enough to release his dick, loosely wrapping his hand around both of them – feeling how they were both hot and hard, leaking pre-cum, a similar size and Sousuke thought about running his mouth down Tachibana’s perfect abs, leaving those lips, sucking him off but then they were teenagers, just the move of their hips against each other, the hot open mouthed kisses were enough and climax was going to take over quicker than Sousuke wanted.

But then he wanted to come, wanted to feel his cock twitch and Tachibana’s cock twitch and he thrust his hips forward and nipped at Tachibana’s bottom lip as he came, shuddering, stroking at both of their cocks, his own cum making it slick and he felt Tachibana jerk up, the slick stickiness covering their stomachs and groins.

In the aftermath, their lips parted, their breathing irregular, Sousuke pushed himself up off to look down at Tachibana seeing his eyes even in the dim light.

“Don’t say sorry,” Sousuke said as he didn’t want him to be too nice, too polite, say it was a mistake or something.

But there were no words then as Tachibana only grabbed at his hair, tugged him down for a kiss and while Sousuke hadn’t wanted to be at the training camp, had been in a bad mood, as they kissed in the post-orgasmic high, Sousuke had at least enjoyed one part of it. Sharing a tent with Tachibana.


End file.
